The invention relates to a cooking appliance having a cooking chamber, which is delimited by walls of a muffle and has a loading opening on the front face, said loading opening being delimited peripherally by a front edge of the muffle. The cooking appliance also comprises a lighting apparatus with at least one light source.
Cooking appliances, such as ovens, are known, which have different slide-in levels in the cooking chamber for baking sheets, racks and the like. Such food holders can then be inserted at the different slide-in levels and the food placed therein can be prepared. In this context cooking appliances are also known, in which said slide-in levels and the cooking chamber as a whole can be illuminated by a lighting apparatus.
An oven with a corresponding lighting apparatus for illuminating a cooking chamber is known from DE 10 2005 044 347 A1. In this the light sources, which are configured as light-emitting diodes, are disposed outside the cooking chamber. To this end they are integrated in a side wall of the muffle, with a separating wall being disposed for this purpose between the light source and the muffle chamber. Insulating material is also disposed between the separating wall and the light source.